


Moonlight

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The moonlight streaming in unhindered through the window was what woke Xanxus, consciousness sharpening as he shifted to look at the modified clock resting on the bedside table. When he had first been released from the ice, every time he went to sleep he would jolt awake and have the urge to double check the year he was in. There were mornings he awoke and the rage and indignity of it would hit him again, eight years stolen from him. Other mornings it was something of a relief, to still be in the year he was supposed to be in. It was an old habit anyway, one that Xanxus had yet to shake.

The sound of an eardrum bursting snore made him turn his attention to the man sleeping next to him, chest rising and falling in an easy, steady rhythm, mouth wide open and emitting that cacophonous racket. An easier way than the clock to know 'when' he was slept next to him, seemingly unaware of the irritating racket he was making. Normally he'd hit him in the face and be done with it, but tonight... Maybe he was feeling sentimental or wanted to somehow reinforce the notion that he was here in his proper time in his proper place.

Lazily, he reached the scant space between them, entangling some of Squalo's soft silver hair around his fingers, amusing himself with how they flowed from his fingers like water. While he knew Squalo would rouse at a moment's notice at the sign of any danger, he didn't stir as Xanxus tied strands of his hair into knots, bows, and even a small braid. There should be a limit to 'trust' and 'loyalty', but despite Xanxus' efforts to test those boundaries, Squalo was still here. Loud and annoying and alive.

Xanxus leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Squalo's shoulder, and he felt the other man flex and tense under him, alert and irritable. “Voiiii.” He started, voice still clogged with sleep, but Xanxus moved up, sealing his mouth with his own. It only took a few coaxes with his tongue before Squalo opened his mouth to allow him entrance, a small pleased noise breathed out against his mouth. Xanxus shifted up onto his elbows and Squalo moved with him, spreading his legs and rolling his hips up against his. Xanxus could feel Squalo's smirk against his lips as readily as he felt the other man's growing erection.

He ground down further against him, satisfied at the hitch in breath, at how Squalo's nails raked down his back hard enough to leave tracks, at how the smooth and steady rhythm of his hips started to pick up. It unlocked a slow purr from Xanxus, a hunger deep and low in his gut, and he met Squalo's hips stroke for stroke until their breathing was erratic and Squalo's moans had started to raise in volume. He broke away despite Squalo's protests, drawing back for a moment to survey his handiwork. There was a dark bruise where he'd sank his teeth, Squalo's lips were slick and swollen, pupils blown with lust. In the moonlight, his hair almost seemed to be made of starlight.

Without having to be told, Squalo reached into the nearby night stand to pull out a bottle of lube, slicking them both up, then completely shameless he slid two fingers into himself. He arched nicely enough, starting with a quick and rough rhythm, precum beading at the head of his cock, the hunger in Xanxus' stomach sharpening at the sight. Though Squalo wasn't significantly prepared, it wasn't like it would be the first time that Xanxus swatted his hand away impatiently, voice a low growl of pleasure as he slid in. Squalo cursing as he clamped around him only made the tight heat of him that much more enticing, and without waiting for Squalo to get used to the sensation, slammed into him fully, nearly withdrawing until out of him completely, then back in again. He pressed forward so that Squalo was at an angle beneath him, keeping up the punishing pace, drinking in the sight of Squalo arching and moaning out his name.

His entire focus narrowed until it was just the steady rhythm of their fucking, of Squalo's bitten of swears and his name on his lips, on the pleasure that was curling slowly and lazily throughout his body. Xanxus littered Squalo's neck with bruises, encouraging them to flourish into color with his lips and tongue. One particularly well-placed bite drove Squalo over the edge, crying out Xanxus' name loud enough to wake anyone on the same floor. Between that satisfying stroke of ego and Squalo's body clamping down on him, he followed suit, face buried in Squalo's hair as he fucked them both through the aftershocks.

After he'd pulled out and cleaned himself off as much as he cared to, he yawned widely, intent on going right back to bed if the furrowed, searching look on Squalo's face hadn't given him pause.

“What?” For a moment he braced himself for the sort of sissy talk like 'what brought that on?' or 'getting soft on me?' sort of comment.

“Your braiding technique is really shitty, boss.” Squalo said almost apologetically, as if it pained him to bring it up at all, rubbing the braid between his two fingers. The stupid smirk gave him away, and without blinking, Xanxus kicked him out of bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around him. Squalo's shouts were a fucked up kind of lullaby, but he slept soundly all the same.


End file.
